


She's A Killer Queen

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: Best Way To Cure a Hangover [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Prostate Massage, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Ariadne has her way with Yusuf bringing him to multiple orgasms.





	She's A Killer Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is form my Kink Bingo square "Mulitple Orgasms".
> 
> Having the girl have multiples seemed too easy so some how this happened!

“Take off those underwear and get that sexy ass on the bed,” Ariadne ordered, pulling her jacket off. She made quick work of the tie, tossing it over the back of the chair along with her jacket. 

 

Yusuf grinned as he shucked his underwear, climbing up the bed to rest against the pillows. “We are going to mess up your blanket.”

 

“It’ll wash.” Ariadne watched as Yusuf absently stroked his half-hard cock. She untucked her shirt and unbuttoned it, leaving it hanging open. 

 

Ariadne grabbed a few things out of the bedside table, laying them on the bed before straddling Yusuf’s waist. 

 

Yusuf slid his hands under her shirt, stroking over her sides as she leaned in to kiss him. Ariadne hummed, thrusting her hips, rubbing her strap on against Yusuf’s belly. She could feel his dick twitch as her bottom brushed against it.

 

Ariadne placed a small remote into Yusuf’s hand, a sly grin on her lips. “Use this when you want. It will feel amazing for both of us.” 

Yusuf gripped the controller, safely assuming he knew what the buttons would do. He let Ariadne raise his hands to the headboard, knowing she wanted him to keep them there. 

 

Ariadne shifted, spreading Yusuf’s thighs and she settled between them on her knees. She stroked her hands over his thighs, waiting for him to relax and let them fall open further. When she felt he was relaxed enough she grabbed a bottle of lube, pouring some over her palm. 

 

She grinned as she warmed it between her hands before giving his cock a firm stroke, spreading the lube over him. Yusuf gasped as she grasped his balls, pressing in behind them. Over the year they had been together, she had been delighted to find out how sensitive Yusuf’s prostate was and that she was able to stimulate him externally as well as internally. 

 

Ariadne let her fingers creep lower, spreading lube around his hole, her finger tip teasingly pressing inside.

 

Yusuf moaned low in his chest, his hand squeezing the remote as he fought to keep his hands in place. 

 

Ariadne grinned, leaning in to kiss his belly. She slowly let her finger sink into him to the first knuckle with little resistance. She moved to brush her lips over the head of Yusuf’s length, relishing the shiver than ran through him. 

 

She slowly worked a second finger inside him as she kissed the length of him. She closed her lips around his glans as she crooked her fingers. 

 

Yusuf came alive like he had been touched by a livewire. His back arched off the bed, toes curling into the blankets. Ariadne quickly licked away the precome that errupted as she slowly let her lips slip down around his cock. 

 

Ariadne rubbed against his prostate from the inside, using her other hand to press in behind his balls. 

 

Yusuf shivered violently, his breath already coming in harsh gasps. Ariadne sucked a bit harder, bobbing her head as she milked the orgasm out of him. 

 

Yusuf shouted, his hips thrusting into her mouth uncontrollably. Ariadne, moaned as she swallowed, her thighs pressed together tightly. 

 

Yusuf sank back, his chest heaving as Ariadne sat back on her heels. She smiled at him as she wiped her lips clean. Her shirt hung open, a flush spreading over her chest and stomach. 

 

She grasped the purple strap on, thrusting into her own hand as she rubbed against the part inside her. She poured some lube over it, letting Yusuf watch as she worked her hand over the length. 

 

Yusuf grinned, turning the remote over in his hand, fingering the buttons until he found the one he wanted. When he pressed it Ariadne gasped, her body curling in on itself. She looked at him through her lashes with a grin. 

 

Ariadne shrugged her shirt off before moving to work her pants down her legs. When she pressed against the length of his body he could feel the vibration from the part of the strap on between her legs. 

 

Ariadne kissed him, biting his lip as she rolled her hips, her dick rubbing against the crook of Yusuf’s thigh. 

 

“Are you ready for me?” she asked, her voice wavering as she shivered against him. 

 

“Always,” Yusuf whispered, letting his arms fall to the side before wrapping around her. 

 

Ariadne kissed him one more time before sitting back on her heels. She guided Yusuf to lay more fully on his back before pressing closer.

She added some extra lube before lining herself up and pressing in slowly. Yusuf grasped her hips, his breath leaving him in a trembling whoosh. His dick twitched, slowly starting to stir as she finally bottomed out. 

 

When she was pressed against him, he could feel the vibration from between her legs. Yusuf moaned, breathing through the stretch. 

 

Ariadne slowly rolled her hips, pulling the strap on inside herself as she worked it in and out of Yusuf. 

 

Ariadne settled into a rhythm, doing her best to hit his prostate as often as she could.  Yusuf’s cock was soon standing at attention again. Ariadne shivered as she wrapped her hand around him, stroking in time with her thrusts. 

 

Ariadne moaned his name as she gripped his knees. Yusuf was shocked when his second orgasm rushed through him. His fingers gripped Ariadne’s hips in a bruising grip as she stroked him, milking more come from him. 

 

Ariadne groaned as she licked his belly clean, her hips twitching, sending sparks the Yusuf body. Moments later she gripped his thighs, pressing in deep as she cried out, her body curling over his. 

 

Yusuf stroked her cheeks, watching as pain and pleasure played across her features. Yusuf quickly moved to turn off the vibrator when she hissed, becoming over sensitive. 

 

Ariadne gently slipped out of Yusuf, letting him help her remove the straps to the harness. As soon as the strap on was free, he buried his face between her legs, using his tongue to bring her off again. 

 

As much as he wanted to come again, he wasn’t as young as he used to be, so he lavished her with his tongue. 

 

When Ariadne was finally exhausted, he tucked her next to him in bed. Neither one of them moved to clean up the mess they had made. 

 

“I still didn’t finish that damn layout.” 


End file.
